Sons of a Dragon Lord
by LivingInTheClouds
Summary: Anyone ever notice how similar Merlin and Mordred look? They both have blue eyes, black hair, pale skin, and an undefinable air of innocence, of naivety. What if it wasn't coincidence? What if there was a reason? What if Balinor had fallen in love again?
1. Meeting, Finding and Losing

"Well, whoever was here, isn't here anymore." Arthur stated blandly, almost as if he was bored.

With a sense of dread and prickling awareness, Merlin corrected him, "Yes, they are." He was proven correct as two arrows shot out and wounded a pair of knights.

"Take cover!" The Crown Prince roared, as renegades poured into the clearing from the surrounding forest.

Eyes darting to and fro, Merlin took cover in the hollow of a tree as he found himself being shot at. From there, he helped as well as he could, mostly through diverting arrows and bolts so as to not hit vital veins, arteries, or organs, for both sides. These people weren't wrong in their hopes after all, they were the same as his. It was just the course of action they, well, that most magic users he had met, took... And would you look at that, it would appear Gaius' tendency towards lecturing on the nuances of anatomy _did _pay off. From his hiding place he saw Alvarr, the leader of the renegades, shout something to Mordred, probably a command to flee, before going back to a fight with one of the Knights.

Watching the youth run, Merlin recalled the words the Great Dragon had last spoken to him, _"The ancient prophecies speak of an alliance of Mordred and Morgana, united in evil. But this union must be stopped, at any cost..."_ Here was a chance to stop it, he could extend that branch, the guards would take care of the rest. But was it right? Merlin started forward, magic surging up, but found he could not. He could not condemn this boy, this child of thirteen summers, or perhaps even less, to death. He would not. Instead, he found himself tripping the guards whom were giving him chase.

The crash of the two guards' helmets on one another, resulting in their unconsciousness, barely registered over the roar of the battle. But, apparently it was enough to draw Mordred's attention away from his escape. Seeing the warlock's eyes fading from gold to sapphire, Mordred smiled at him, and Merlin heard his voice, as he had in Camelot the year before,_'Thank you Emrys. I will not forget this.' _

Projecting his thoughts in turn, Merlin told him, _'You are welcome. Now run, Mordred. You may well be killed otherwise. Run.'_

As he watched the boy run, Merlin felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Somehow he knew, he quite simply just _knew, _that he would not regret this decision. He did not know why, or how he knew, but he did. Hopefully he would prove right.

* * *

><p>It had been about a month, perhaps a month and a half, since the battle with Alvarr and his men. In that time, Alvarr had escaped, presumably with Morgana's help, Morgause had overtaken Camelot by awakening the Knights of Medhir, he had poisoned Morgana, Morgause had taken her and disappeared, and he had been required to set the Great Dragon free. And, of course, the aforementioned dragon was now laying waste to Camelot. So, he and Arthur were on a quest to find Balinor, the last dragon lord, whom Gaius had apparently saved from death during the Great Purge twenty years ago. Oh, and how could he forget! From what Gaius had told him, and the night before he and Arthur set off, at that, Balinor was his father. His <em>father.<em>

That is, Merlin had of course, _known _he had a father, after all he would not be here without one. However, his father had always been absent. His mother, Hunith, had never even told Merlin his name. He had eventually stopped asking. And now he was about to go off and meet him, when the man probably did n0t even know he existed. Just great. Well, Gaius had known the man, and saved him, so he was probably a good man. Probably. Who knew, he might even be rather similar to him, he didn't know.

But he could hope.

* * *

><p>Oh, the bloody clod pole <em>would <em>push himself too damn far, wouldn't he? The prat was forever telling his knights, and his guards, and his servants, and well, _everyone_ under his command, which was every one but his father, to never push their limits too far when injured, as it was likely to result in further injury or even death, to know them and know them well. Did the man take his own advice? No, of course not! He was Crown Prince Arthur, Leader of the Knights of Camelot, Merlin's Master, and the Once and Future King... of cabbage heads! He just _had _to keep going, didn't he? Honestly, it wasn't as if Merlin would be upset if they had to take a break due to his injury, who _knows _how many times Arthur had had to stop for Merlin, whether due to injury or fatigue, or both! Prat. It wasn't as if it was _Arthur's _fault the damnable dragon was attacking Camelot... that was Merlin's fault, not that he was going to _admit_ it, to any one but Gaius that is...

Still, it wasn't as if stopping for a rest would take _too _much time from their journey.

But, of course, this did not matter to Crown Prince Clod Pole. Nope, the prat just went and pushed himself further anyways. And thus, the cabbage head was now slung over his own horse, while Merlin tried to navigate them through the woods, _in Cendred's kingdom._ It didn't _matter _that technically he was a citizen there, and thus safe, and he still had to try to find Balinor... _without_ alerting Cenred's men. Oh no, it's not like this could end badly _at all, _no, not at _all._ Yeah, and he wasn't a warlock, how's that one for you?

Well, here was (another) cave. Hopefully this one would be fit for habitation. Maybe this one would even have Balinor in it. Honestly, he settle for at least a lack of _bats_. The last cave he had seen had been _infested_ with the damn things. He did not like bats, they were annoying, high pitched, squeaky, creepy looking, and always managed to find a way indoors at the oddest times.

Abandoning that train of thought, Merlin left Arthur and the horses tied to a tree and went to check it for signs of habitation, _human_ habitation that is. Not flying rat type habitation, he didn't need anymore of _that_, thank you very much.

Stepping carefully over the rocks, so as not to fall into the water, he delved further into the cave. "Hello?" he called, desperation coloring his voice. He had to find Balinor, and help for Arthur. Just as he was about to turn back, he found some earthen pottery, a bed, and what may have been a hearth.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind, one arm snaking around his neck in a choke hold. "What do you want here, boy?" A rough, slightly crazed voice spat out roughly in his ear.

Gasping, Merlin replied, "My friend, he's sick and needs help!"

The man threw Merlin away from him, and stepped into a patch of light. He had dark, grayed hair, blue eyes, and the look of a man who had lost much in his life. Merlin could not help but stare. Was this his father? "Show me, boy." The man said, gently this time. Merlin continued to stare a bit, which obviously displeased the man, as when he next spoke his voice held a trace of anger, "What are you waiting for? Fetch him!"

Shocked from his stupor, Merlin ran from the cave to do just that.

A small time later, Arthur was laying out on some blankets, still unconscious, as Balinor applied a salve to his chest and rubbed his forehead as well. He threw a cautious glance at Merlin before quickly muttering, "_Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurh- hæle bræd."_ Both Merlin and the man cast their eyes down, slightly nervous, before the man said, "He needs rest." and got up.

"Will he be all right?" Merlin asked, worried. Magic, which he knew was what Balinor used, had many uses, but did not always ensure complete recovery – if it did, Merlin would not have half as many bruises from 'training' with Arthur.

Nodding a bit, the man said, "By morning." before walking past him.

"Thank you." Merlin said sincerely.

Supper was soon ready, and was actually quite good. Merlin told the man so, before asking, "How long have you lived here?"

The man's reply was gruff, and a bit short. "A few winters." Was all he said.

"Must be hard." Merlin said with a bit of sympathy. Living in Ealdor may not have always been easy, but at least there had been the support of a community to help through the winters.

Unfortunately the man's patience seemed to be growing thin as he asked bluntly, "Why are you here?"

Nervous, Merlin replied, "Just traveling." He wasn't quite able to meet the man's eye. The man gave him a long look, and as he went back to his dinner, Merlin blurted out, "We're looking for someone." The man gave him a rather blank look, so Merlin continued babbling. "I was told, well they said that he lives somewhere hereabouts. A man... named... Balinor." Merlin said the last part slowly, with an air of nervousness. The man continued to look at him while eating his stew. "You've never heard of him?" More empty looks. "He was a dragon lord."

The man finally replied to his nervous babble, saying, "He's passed on."

Curious, Merlin queried, "You knew him?" Though it came out more as a statement.

A statement that rather angered Balinor based upon the rough tone he used as he demanded, "Who are you?"

"I'm... Merlin" the young manservant replied slowly, swallowing a bit.

The man turned to point at the sleeping prince. "Him?"

"My master." Merlin said, apprehensive.

"His name." the man said, impatient.

"His name, is... Lancelot, he's... a knight. You know a nice one." Merlin said, smiling a bit as he tried to hide his worry.

With a slight sneer, the man leaned forward and said slowly, deliberately, "His name, is Arthur Pendragon. He is Uther's son." Why did magic users always say the name Pendragon that way? Yes, Uther was a bastard, and horrible, and some, including his ward, would say a prejudiced tyrant, but surely that did not mean the same of _all_ Pendragons!

Swallowing, Merlin confirmed, "Yes."

"This is _Cendred's_ 's asking for trouble. What do you want from me?" The man appeared to be growing angry.

Looking him full in the face, Merlin asked, "Are you Balinor?" The man just turned to his stew. Peeved, Merlin leaned forward, tapping him on the arm before saying, "The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot."

"His name is Kilgarrah." The man said simply.

"We can't stop him." Merlin told the man, presumably Balinor, worry and fear coloring his tone just a bit. "Only you, a dragon lord can."

Balinor nodded a bit at this, before stating, "He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason. Vengeance. This is of Uther's making."

He's killing innocent people," Merlin protested, "women and children."

"Uther pursued me." Balinor spat angrily, "He hunted me like an animal!"

"I know.": Merlin said, trying to calm him. It did not work. At all.

"What do you know about anybody's life _boy_?" Balinor began to pace, before facing Merlin again. "Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot, he said he wanted to make peace with it. But he did not. He lied to me. He betrayed me. You want me to protect this man?"

Merlin quickly clarified, "I want you to protect Camelot!"

"He killed every one of my kind! I alone escaped."

Changing the subject a bit, both to calm him and to find out about his father, Merlin asked, "Where did you go?"

It seemed to work, as Balinor got a distant look in his eyes and said, "A place called Ealdor."

"Yes?" Merlin encouraged.

"I had a life there." Balinor near whispered. "A woman. A good woman. Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, and still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done, that he wanted to destroy the life I built, abandon the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me. I was forced to come here, to _this_!" Despair and then anger colored his tone, though his next words we calmer, if mocking. "So, I understand how Kilgarrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. You want to know how that feels? Look around boy. Let Uther die. And Camelot fall."

Disbelieving, Merlin tried again, "You want everyone in Camelot to die?"

"What should I care?" Balinor spat.

"What if one of them was your son?" Merlin asked, hoping beyond hope that perhaps the man knew of him, of his son.

Balinor shook his head. "I don't have a son. Not anymore. Mine was taken from me when he was but a child, his mother not yet cold in her grave."

Holding back his shock at the thought that he may yet have a brother, he opened his mouth to tell his father of his existence, but stopped when Arthur moved restlessly in his slumber and said, "Merlin." Before coughing a bit.

The conversation between the two dark haired men ceased after that. Merlin stared into the flames as Balinor walked to some part of the cave he had made his home in. Merlin almost could not hold back the tears he felt stinging at his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Merlin sat on a rock at the mouth of Balinor's cave, watching the man as he stood staring into the rushing water. The quiet of the morning was broken however, as the familiar sound of his master's voice rang out, "I feel great! What the <em>hell<em> did you give me?" The prat seemed to be trying to figure out where in the world they were.

"It was all down to Balinor." Merlin told him, nodding in the man's direction.

Merlin could hear the smile, the hope in his friend and future king's voice a s he said, somewhat disbelievingly, "So we found him then? Thank heaven for that."

"Doesn't mean he's willing to help." Merlin replied, somewhat ironically. After all, they had come all this way, and yet it was for nothing if the man would not help him.

Arthur, shocked, said stupidly, "What?" As if he could not believe his ears Which he probably could not.

"You won't persuade him." Merlin shrugged. Heaven knew he had tried.

"Does he know what's at stake?" Arthur questioned, as if Merlin might have forgotten to mention it. The warlock merely nodded. "What kind of a man is he?" The ton Arthur used was one of disbelief.

"I don't know." Merlin replied, rather sadly. "I thought he'd be something more." And he had. He had hoped he would be a good man, the type of man he could look up to, rather like Gaius often was. Apparently he had been wrong.

Arthur tried anyways. Merlin just sat on his rock waiting.

"What did he say?" Merlin asked, suspecting the answer and yet hoping despite that.

"He'll change his mind." Arthur stated confidently. Had he...?

"He said that?"

"Just wait." Maybe... "Give him a moment."

Balinor soon came out, and Merlin looked at him with hope as he met them. "Farewell then." He brushed past them. Well, apparently Arthur was wrong... again.

"That's your decision?" Arthur asked.

"I will not help Uther!" Balinor spat.

"Then the people of Camelot are damned!" Arthur shouted.

"So be it!"

"Have you no conscience?" Arthur yelled in disbelief.

Balinor simply turned and snarled, "You should ask that _question_ of your _father!_"

Angrily, Merlin spoke up, "Then you're no better than him." Turning, Balinor just continued on into his cave.

"Don't waste your time, Merlin!" Arthur yelled out, obviously intending for Balinor to hear.

Giving it one last try, Merlin called after Balinor's retreating back, "Gaius spoke of the nobility of dragon lords. Clearly he was wrong."

That got him to turn around. "Gaius?"

"Yes." Merlin said coldly.

"Good man."

"Yeah. I was hoping you'd be more like him."

"Merlin!" Arthur called.

"I wanted-"

"Merlin!"

Sighing, Merlin finished, "Well, there's no point." He then turned and followed after his master, to head back to Camelot.

* * *

><p>As they sat by the fire in their camp that evening, Arthur commented, "I always thought silence would be a blessing with you, but I find it just as irritating." Okay, apparently he wasn't as good at hiding inner turmoil as he thought. He probably should work on that. "You're a riddle Merlin." Seriously? How was <em>he <em>a riddle? Beyond generally hiding his magic, that is... and the truth about Morgana... and the dragon's release... and his parentage... and Arthur's destiny... and how often he had saved either Uther, Camelot, or Arthur... but beyond all that, he was an open book!

Humoring the prat, Merlin asked, "A riddle?"

"Yes. You know, I've got to quite like you."

"Yeah?"

"Now I realize you're not as big a fool as you look."

Such a prat. "Yeah, I feel the same... Now that I realize you're not as _arrogant _as you _sound_."

Arthur rolled his eyes and said, "You _still_ think I'm arrogant?"

"No..." Merlin denied. "More... supercilious."

"That's a big word Merlin." Arthur stated with a look of utter surprise. "Sure you know what it means?"

"Condescending."

"Very good."

"Patronizing."

"It doesn't quite mean that."

"No, these are other things you are."

"Hang on!"

"Over bearing..."

"Shh!" Arthur whispered harshly, reaching for his sword.

"_Very_ overbearing."

"Merlin!"

"You wanted me to talk!"

Merlin then heard a snap and started searching the area as well, grabbing the sword Arthur had lent him. He heard another snap, turned and found Balinor a few paces behind him.

"Careful boy. I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country."

Arthur, suspicious as he ever was with magic users, asked, "And will you return to Camelot with us?"

Balinor looked at Merlin a moment, before replying, "You were right Merlin. There are some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid."

Arthur took over again at this point, stating, "If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded."

Balinor merely snorted at this and said, "I seek no reward."

Arthur simply shrugged, and said, "Great. Let's eat." before sticking his sword in the ground. Did the prat _always _have to think of his stomach?

Merlin simply smiled and nodded to Balinor before starting to collect firewood. He was pleasantly surprised when Balinor started helping him. A touch irritated, he noted, "This wood's too wet."

Balinor just smiled a bit, and said simply, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way to make it light."

Ah, he intended to use magic then. Which reminded him... "When you healed Arthur, I heard you mumble some words..."

Balinor stiffened a little. "An ancient prayer." he said gruffly.

Well, he supposed that was _one_ way of putting it. "I thought it might've been more than that."

"The Old Religion can teach us many things." More vagueness. Great. Perfect. _Wonderful._ This man was most _definitely_ kin of Kilgarrah's. No doubts there, nope, none. They were both, in Gaius' words, 'Clear as mud.'

So, he pushed a bit. "The Old Religion, is that something you were taught?"

Balinor gave Merlin a cold look. "It's not something you can be taught," He paused, as if finding the right words. "Either it's a part of you or it isn't. My father knew that, and his father before him."

Huh, was being a dragon lord hereditary, then? He figured he might as well ask. "Were they also dragon lords?"

"We'll need some kindling." Okay, apparently he had pushed a tad too much. Time for a new line of questioning.

"You mentioned, you spoke of Ealdor. You took refuge with a woman." Merlin nudged, hoping to get an opening and tell Balinor who he was.

Balinor just sighed and said, "That was a long time ago."

Okay then, time to be... blunt. Ish. "I grew up there."

That seemed to shock the man a bit, as he asked, "Ealdor?" for confirmation.

Merlin nodded. "Yes. I know the woman."

A bit of hope, wistfulness, or perhaps fondness, lit his father's eyes. "Hunith? She's still alive?" Well, his mother wasn't _that_ old...

Still, Merlin smiled a bit, "Yes, She's my mother."

A bit of a forlorn look crossed his father's face, a bit of a smile, as he turned a way a little. "Then she married. That's good."

Quickly, to keep him from getting the wrong impression, Merlin corrected him. "No, she never married." Balinor's eyes shot over to his. "I'm your son." Merlin finished lamely, unsure of what to do.

Balinor stared at him. As the silence grew, Merlin wondered whether he should have even mentioned it, when Balinor said hoarsely, looking lost, "I haven't had a son in years, and most definitely not o near grown one."

Merlin shrugged a bit and smiled with tears in his eyes. "I don't know what it is to have a father."

The two fell silent for a moment, during which Arthur passed by, looking as if he was patrolling the area.

Once Arthur had moved on, Merlin turned to his father and asked him, "You mentioned a son. One that was taken from you. May I ask to know what happened?"

Balinor smirked a bit. "You may ask."

Merlin waited patiently for a moment, waiting for his father to continue, but he didn't. "Well?" He asked, a little confused.

"You asked if you were allowed to ask. You didn't _actually _ ask."

Merlin rolled his eyes a bit. At least the man had more humor than the dragon. "Fine then. What happened to my brother?"

Sighing, his face losing the merriment that had been there mere moments before, Balinor surveyed the area for a moment, presumably for Arthur,m but perhaps for Cenred's men, before sitting down on a log and saying, "About fourteen years ago, I met a woman. She was a sorceress, who had once lived in Uther's kingdom. When news of the purge came, she fled, and had been on the run ever thereafter. Uther was rather ruthless in hunting down every magic user he could, regardless of insignificant or weak. We decided to stick together, to try and find strength in numbers, to an extent.

"One thing led to another, and, well, a year after she gave birth to a son. Our son. My son. He had a mop of black hair, and his eyes never changed their shade of blue. Even for a child, he seemed unusually innocent. Anna, his mother, and I married a month or so before she realized that she was with child. " A smile lit Balinor's face for a moment, shedding numerous years off of his face. It fell away as he continued his tale.

"We were happy for quite a time. But she grew ill one winter. Uther's men had been unusually persistent. I later learned it was due to an assassination attempt on the prince's life, and Uther suspected magic. We evaded them, but the cold and constant movement left Anna with the fever. Mordred was five at the time.

"She held on for so long... I thought she would make it. But then... then, then she was gone. She was gone, and soon after, so was out son. I had left Mordred in the cave we had been living in, by the fire. I wanted him to remember his mother as she had lived, not as she had died. There was a bit of a thaw, so it wasn't overly difficult, physically at least. I was gone perhaps an hour, and when I returned... he was gone.

"I searched frantically for him for a week, tearing apart the forest in the area. I even enchanted some of the creatures in the forest to help me. But I did not find him. I can only assume the child died. That my last link to my wife is dead."

Swallowing thickly, Merlin asked, "What was his name?" He didn't know why, perhaps it was a perverse need to know everything about this dead sibling that he could. This little brother he would never know. But he had to know.

"Mordred." the name fell from Balinor's lips in a near whisper. "His name was Mordred."

Merlin stared at his father in profound shock, mouth hanging open. "Did you say _Mordred_?" "My brother's name is _Mordred_?"

"Yes..." Balinor replied warily. "Why?"

Ignoring his father's question for a moment, he clarified, "Mordred, his name was Mordred, and he had dark hair, some would say black? With eyes the same blue as those of a newborn child? And an undefinable air of innocence? Perhaps thirteen summers old? With magic?"

Balinor, thoroughly bewildered at this point, simply nodded to everything his son was asking, as it all fit his lost child perfectly, it described the boy he thought had died, but if he had, how could Merlin describe him so well? "Yes, yes. That sounds like my son. Why do you ask such things?"

Merlin ran a hand through his hair, the other on his hip, as he paced, looking shocked. He finally turned to face his father, and told him hoarsely, "I... I think I've met him. I think I've met my little brother."

"What?" Balinor yelped, shocked. He leaped up, and grabbed Merlin by the jacket, eyes wild, "Where? When? Is he alive?" He begged, desperate, with the desperation only a parent who has lost a child can know. "Please," He begged, "Tell me."

Gulping, Merlin placed his hands on his father's, and, staring into his eyes, told him slowly, "I saw him last perhaps a month ago. Arthur took me along when he and the knights raided a renegade camp, because they had stolen the Crystal of Neahtid from the Royal Vaults beneath the Citadel at Camelot. I saw him there, the leader of the renegades, Alvarr, had been mentoring Mordred, I think. He told him to run, and when some guards gave chase, I tripped them. Mordred ran, and wasn't caught. To my knowledge, he's alive. Before then, I saved him from execution for being a druid. That was a year and a half ago. So, I think , I _know _he is alive. He's out there. We can find him."

Balinor looked at him, truly looking. Merlin felt as if he _knew _that Merlin wasn't giving the whole truth, but was satisfied that it was enough of it. He gave a large grin, and pulled Merlin into a hug. "Thank you," He whispered. "Thank you." Merlin just smiled, and hugged his father, resolving to find his brother again. To bring him to his father. And, gods forbid, if his father died taking on Kilgarrah, he'd take in the boy himself, damn the consequences, damn destiny, damn Uther. Family was important. He would not abandon any family he found.

Standing back Balinor gave his new found son another smile, and they went back to gathering wood, and kindling, for the fire.

That night, as Arthur slept, Merlin and Balinor stood watch. Balinor was carving, whittling something. Merlin wasn't sure what, but he was happy just to watch. Balinor blew away some wood shavings.

Carefully, cautiously, Merlin broke the the silence. "Why did you never return?"

Balinor, was silent for a beat before saying, "At first, it was because I thought her life would be better without me, and then I met Anna, and didn't want to hurt either of them. I thought your mother would have married in that time."

"Why?" Merlin asked, to both parts of the answer.

"Uther wanted me dead." Balinor said bluntly, "If he'd have found me, he would have killed me... and your mother. I wanted her to be safe."

"We could have come with you." Merlin ventured.

Balinor shook his head, "What kind of a life would you have had here?"

"We'd have been... happy." Merlin replied, knowing it to be true. Balinor shook his head, going back to his carving, and the slight smile on Merlin's face fell away, before returning as an idea hit him. "When we finish, in Ealdor, maybe I could take you, to Ealdor."

Balinor shook his head again. "She won't recognize me." Merlin looked away, and Balinor continued. "I see her in you."

Merlin looked back up. He was silent a moment, before asking, "Yeah?"

Balinor nodded. "You have her kindness."

Merlin looked away a moment, pondering this, before he asked his father something that had been on his mind. "How did you become a dragon lord?"

"I didn't choose to be a dragon lord. It's not something you are taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years it's been handed down from father, to son. That is what you must now become Merlin. You, and your brother."

Merlin nodded a little bit. "I would like that."

"And like all dragon lords, you won't know for sure that you have that power, until you face your first dragon." Merlin looked down a moment, again pondering this new information. "You should go to bed. We've a big day ahead of us." His father said, taking note of how late it was. He himself got up, so as to get his own sleeping roll. "Good night son."

Merlin smiled at this last piece, replying, "Sleep well, father." He couldn't believe how good it was to have someone to call father.

Although, he had to wonder, if he wasn't an only child, he wasn't the only one set to inherit his father's power, would he have it? Would he be a dragon lord? Merlin put the question out of his mind, telling himself not to worry. It wasn't as if his father was going to die anytime soon. And Kilgarrah was the only dragon left in existence.

It must have rained at some point that night, as Merlin was woken by a drop of water falling on his neck. Simultaneously clapping a hand to his neck, and opening his eyes, the first thing Merlin took note of, was a wooden dragon. It was a carved piece, like something one would make a child. He stared at it in shock a moment, before starting to smile.

However, before he could complete aforementioned smile, A gloved hand suddenly clapped itself over his mouth, as if from nowhere. He calmed a bit when he heard Arthur's voice whisper to him, "Cenred's men." before pulling his manservant up.

Arthur drew his sword, and Merlin readied himself, waiting for an attack.

Of course, they were facing in the wrong direction.

The two young men whirled around as they heard a yell come from the trees behind them. A man, a guard based upon his uniform, came running down the hill wearing Cenred's colors. Arthur pushed his manservant back as he aimed his sword to face the attacker himself, meeting him blow for blow.

More soldiers rushed to the scene, and Merlin threw his father a sword. Balinor made quick work of a few of those that attacked him, as did Arthur.

As his father faced off against a soldier, Merlin quickly grabbed another sword, so as to fight himself. A lucky thing to, as he almost immediately was at blows with a man whom had come up behind him. He and the soldier fought desperately, swinging their swords wildly. Balinor dispatched of a particularly tricky , a soldier as the guard fighting Merlin managed to disarm him, pointing his sword at the lanky warlock's chest, a sneer on his face. Merlin could only watch in a dazed shock as the man took aim, only to be blocked by Balinor's sword.

Unfortunately, the soldier was fast. He stabbed Balinor through the gut as Merlin looked on in helpless horror. Balinor fell back, and Merlin caught him, before his eyes flashed and he _roared_. The soldier flew back into a tree, and did not get up.

Merlin breathed hard for a moment, helping his father to lay down. The look on the dragon lord's face was one of shock, almost nausea. He seemed to be losing his strength

"Well then," Balinor gasped, "I see you have your father's talent. Merlin," he gasped, breath coming hard.

"Please no, please" Merlin begged, praying to any deity that would listen not to take his father, not now. "I can save you."

"Listen to me!" His father commanded, "Remember, be strong. A dragon's heart is on it's right side, not it's left." The dying dragon lord groaned. Merlin shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I can't do this!" Merlin whispered hoarsely. He couldn't, he honestly could not. He could not lose his father so soon after finding him. Not like this, at least.

"Listen to me!" His father said, desperation creeping into his voice. He did not have much time left in this world. "My son. I've seen enough in you to know that you will make me proud." Merlin nodded, oddly relieved at this. Balinor reached up, hand shaking, "Be strong," the man groaned in pain, and gasped out, "Find him. Please, find your brother. You'll do me proud." His hand fell back, and his head slowly fell back, going limp.

"No." Merlin whispered. This couldn't happen. He could not lose his father. He could not.

But it didn't matter. Balinor, the last of the dragon lords, Camelot's only hope for salvation, Merlin's father, was dead. And there was nothing the foretold Emrys could do about it.

Merlin finally let his tears fall.

A/N - So, here is the first chapter of my first NaNoWriMo and piece of Merlin FanFiction. This should be the last of what I borrow from individual episodes, as far as dialogue goes. Now for the interim year between Seasons 2 and 3. Tell me what you think. Oh, and I started a Yahoo! Group for the Merlin fandom, called The Brighter Side, Obviously in reference to Merlin's comment to Gaius. Link on my profile.


	2. Planning

_**A/N - Sorry for not updating so long, I actually had half of this all typed up, and the rest written in a notebook, waiting to be typed up and published. I have no clue how long it would have taken to get this up if it weren't for a very blunt and honest review from booklover, telling me to update already. So, thank you. It was the kick in the arse I needed.**_

The dragon was gone. Merlin had ridden out with Arthur and the knights, and faced him. He had watched as he knocked out, or even killed them. Had watched him almost kill Arthur, whom had dealt Kilgarrah a blow that would have been fatal... had it been on the other side. As it was, the Great Dragon had knocked him out, and likely _would _have killed the Once and Future King, had Merlin not finally stepped up.

He had felt his father's presence, could have sworn he heard the voice of his father, guiding him, helping him find the spirit he shared with the dragon. He had almost killed Kilgarrah. He had wanted to, but he could not. At the last moment, he held back. He did not throw the spear.

Instead, he had ordered the dragon to leave, to show mercy as he had been shown, to never attack Camelot again, because if the dragon _did _attack his home, then his time on this planet would be limited. That was because Merlin would kill him. He would end the dragons, and feel not a bit of remorse.

As Merlin sat heavily on his bed, he let his emotions catch up to him. He let himself feel the waves of agony, despair, loss, and grief. His father was gone. He had known the man for perhaps a day, and he had lost him again. He could never get him back.

He hoped he had made his father proud this day, he hoped he had done as his father would have. He had shown clemency, perhaps naively but he had. He could never know, but he thought that was something his father would have done.

He pulled out the carving, the toy, his father had made him. It was well crafted, especially as the man had whittled it in less than a day. It was a dragon, standing, its wings spread open. It was so very lifelike, perhaps from having seen and been among dragons for so much of his life, though he doubted his father had seen any in the last twenty years.

Still, Merlin knew that he would forever treasure the little toy dragon

Then there was his brother, Mordred. He didn't know what to think on that particular subject. On the one hand, Mordred was apparently prophesized to be Arthur's downfall, his murderer. Kilgarrah had told him so on numerous occasions. First when he had met the boy, and then when he lured Morgana into Alvarr's scheme to use the Crystal of Neahtid.

But he was also his brother. He was his half-brother admittedly, but still, his brother. He was his little brother, at that. He had a duty to find him, and protect him. If nothing else, it had been his father's last request. He needed to find the boy, needed to tell him what had happened. Mordred deserved that much.

He refused to believe that his brother's destiny was set in stone. He believed in free will. Yes, he had accepted his destiny, hoped that Arthur would fulfill his, but he knew that while the potential was there, a guarantee was not. He could have avoided Arthur, refused his position as the Prince's manservant, or done any number of things differently. That he did not wasn't the point, it was that he could have. Arthur definitely wasn't at the point of fulfilling his. He was always changing his opinions on magic, either for good or bad. He may very well become firmly entrenched in the beliefs his father pushed on him. The possibility was there.

So he refused to believe his brother's destiny was set in stone. He would find him. He would help him. He would make sure that he never even _considered _the possibility of fulfilling the fate that others were so intent on placing on his shoulders. Somehow he would manage it. He would take care of him.

Now, he just had to see about finding his brother, taking him in, convince him of the truth, and getting Arthur to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

><p>A few days later found Merlin and the still injured Prince in the aforementioned Prince's chambers. Merlin was cleaning Arthur's chain mail, whilst Arthur did paperwork -his father wasn't allowing him to train just yet, claiming he did not want to lose his only heir due to said heir's refusal to give his body time to heal. He did not want to lose another of his loved ones. So, while Arthur normally would disregard his father's command, he respected this one and stayed away from the training field. Thus, all the paperwork he was doing.<p>

Merlin had spent the last few days pondering, worrying, and trying to find a way to take his brother in, once he found him that is, without Arthur saying anything. He wasn't too worried about Gaius saying anything, or Gwen, because they both understood how important family was. He knew Arthur understood it as well, but Arthur was also in the position of being the King's son. So even though he knew Arthur the man would understand; would Crown Prince Arthur, the son of King Uther Pendragon understand as well?

Well, he had to try. As he opened his mouth to bring up the subject, Arthur beat him to it. "Okay Merlin, you have never, in the entire two years you have worked for me, paid my chain mail this much attention. So I'll be blunt. What's wrong?"

"W-what do you mean?" Merlin stammered. Apparently the prince wasn't as unobservant as he'd thought. He shook his head, returning to the subject at hand. "Just thinking about something, something Balinor said before he died. Just after I found him, and you were asleep-"

"Unconscious! I was unconscious when you found him!" Arthur protested. When Merlin stayed silent he commanded impatiently, "Well go on!"

"So, while you were _asleep_, I was talking to him, first to find out who he was, and then out of interest. What do you think would happen if he had a son?"

"Well, I suppose my father would want me to find this child and bring him to Camelot. Honestly though, I can't see how he would find time for romance while he was running from the Knights, and then in a cave. Why?"

"He, he mentioned a son, that was stolen from him, eight years ago. He assumed the boy is dead."

"Well if his son is dead, why bring it up?" Arthur asked, sounding mildly irritated.

"He also mentioned taking refuge in Ealdor."

Arthur's eyes shot over to his manservant. "He took refuge in Ealdor? Do you know who he took refuge with? Do you think he had a son there? Were there any... children with absent or unknown fathers?" Arthur asked intently.

"There were no bastards in Ealdor Arthur, not to my knowledge..." Arthur nodded, and relaxed. "...Besides me." Arthur's eyes shot back over to his manservant.

"You, Merlin?" The Crown Prince asked. "Do you think he might be your father?"

"I don't know," Merlin fibbed. "What would you do if I was?"

Arthur sat back, and sighed. "I don't know Merlin. I mean, you're, well, you're _Merlin_. I can't see who your father is affecting that. I suppose, I suppose I wouldn't mention it. You're still Merlin either way."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you. I've been trying to figure out whether or not to ask Gaius. I mean, he _is _my mother's brother, and I would think he would have been told, I just-"

"_Mer_lin," Arthur interrupted, "Calm down. Now, is that all?"

"Actually, no, it isn't."

"No?"

"I think Balinor's son, the one he thought to be dead, is alive."

"Alive? Why do you think that?" Arthur had abandoned any pretense of doing paperwork at this point, and was listening intently.

Merlin set aside the chain mail, and answered. "Because his son's name was Mordred and his son was the same age, and with a similar description to the Druid boy we saved. I think they might be the same person."

Arthur started to pace, before running a hand through his hair. "Well, it's all speculation. If you want to know, talk to Gaius and your mother. I won't say anything to my father; he'd overlook your service, and jump to conclusions. But, please, I have to find Morgana. I will do what I can to help you find Mordred if he's your brother, but know that I might not be able to do much. Just... be careful who you talk to about this. I may not be able to protect you. Because if Balinor was your father..."

"That would make me a dragon lord."

"Yes. And my father paints them with the same brush he paints sorcerers. Be careful." Arthur warned. "Now then, get back to work, I still need you to wash my clothes, exercise my dogs, get my lunch, polish my boots, oh, and Merlin, _do _to muck out my stables, would you?"

"Yes, Sire." Merlin said. Well, that was one question answered. Nothing would change. At least Arthur hadn't been suspicious about the dragon, though how long that would last, he did not know.

* * *

><p>It had been three months. In that time, he had written his mother to see what she would tell him of his father, confirmed to Arthur that he was Balinor's son, and gone on at least a dozen different patrols with Arthur to find Morgana, and on the side, look for his brother. He'd finally found him, he thought.<p>

He and Arthur were once more looking for Morgana, this time without the knights, because while Arthur may refuse to acknowledge his (or Merlin's) limits, he refused to let his Knights do the same, and so was doing a light patrol with Merlin as his sole source of company.

At first, it had simply been another patrol. Long, boring, and highly uncomfortable for his rear end. They were about two or three day's walk from Camelot, in the middle of some forest or other, near the border of Caerleon. They had been setting up their camp for the night when Merlin heard it.

_'Where am I? Is anyone even out this far?'_ he heard a young voice call clearly.

"Arthur, did you hear that?" Merlin queried to his master.

"Hear what, _Mer_lin?" The Crown Prince snapped, obviously weary and short tempered. "Hear your knees knocking together? You are such a _girl_ sometimes, Merlin!" The knight finished his reply, ever so sarcastically.

_'I just need to find a shelter.'_ Merlin heard the voice again. It was clearer now, as if its owner was closer. _'A shelter... Then I can just sleep. Maybe make a fire..."_

"That!" Merlin cried. "It sounds... it sounds like a boy... a young one, but not exactly a child either. He sounds tired." Merlin finished his observation in a puzzled tone, and trailed off so as to listen more intently for it.

"Merlin, I think you're hearing things, _again._" Merlin wasn't looking, so he couldn't be sure, but he would bet at _least_ a week's worth of wages that his liege was rolling his eyes at his manservant. And he _had _heard Mordred and Alvarr that night, several months ago. He hadn't been imagining it! Stupid prat.

"I'm _telling_ you," Merlin cried, "I heard someone!" He paused for a second, thinking, before muttering the remainder of his statement. "Actually, I think I've heard the before, somewhere." For some reason he couldn't quite think of a face to put with the voice. The worst thing was that he was sure he had heard it recently, or had at the very least thought of them recently.

'_There's a fire up ahead… don't let them be from Camelot, please don't let them be Knights…please…'_ The voice rang through his head again.

With those words, Merlin realized whom the voice belonged. "Mordred," the warlock breathed. Rushing quickly over to his master, Merlin whispered quickly, "Arthur! It's Mordred! That's who the voice belongs to! I can hear him, Arthur! He can see the fire, I have to arg mmrg mm hmmm-" Merlin's excited prattle was suddenly cut off by Arthur clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Merlin, you _idiot_, would you _please,_ for my sanity, _slow down!_" The irritable Prince snapped.

Pushing away his master's arm, he again told the (clod pole) Prince what he had realized, "Arthur, Mordred's here!"

"_What?_"

"My broth-" Merlin cut himself off as he heard Mordred's voice again.

'_No, no, it is Knights. I don't want them to hurt me. I have to run…'_

_No. _Merlin thought. _No, I can't let him leave again._

Projecting his thoughts as he had the last time they'd met, he called, "_Mordred! _Wait, we mean you no harm, please, don't run." Telepathically, he added, '_It's Emrys Please, Mordred, don't run._'

There was silence for a few moments. It seemed to the young warlock as though it would last eternity, and as he was beginning to think Mordred had fled, that he's failed to fulfill his father's last request, he heard a tentative voice call out, '_Emrys?'_

'_Yes, Mordred. Please, don't run. Neither I nor Arthur will harm you.'_

'_But he's the Prince! He's Uther's son, he wants to kill magic users, he –'_

'_He's also saved your life, without even knowing who you were. Only that you were a boy in need of help, magic or no.'_

That seemed to give the boy who may very well be his brother pause. '_You promise?_' he asked.

'_I promise_.'

There was silence, and within a few moments Merlin looked to see the Druid boy at the edge of the fire's glow. Nudging the Prince, who seemed to have for once realized that opening his mouth wouldn't have helped anything, Merlin went to Mordred and offered his hand. "Come on Mordred, you look like you need something to eat." And he did. The boy honestly looked like hell. His face was still full and round, and his eyes still and their wide eyed innocence, but at the same time, they were harder, colder, more fearful. He was also even thinner than Merlin, almost skin and bones. His collar bone was prominent, and his clothes hung limply. Additionally, his hair was lank, and looked as though it hadn't been cut in some time. His clothes were dirty and torn in several places; in short his little brother looked like hell.

"Mordred, are you going to be okay? Come on, sit by the fire," The young man fussed, leading the boy to the logs Arthur had dragged over to use as seats before the fire. Aforementioned Prince just sat back and watched the scene unfold.

The young Druid sat down slowly, warily, eying the two men carefully. Eventually, he spoke, and when he did, he asked, "Why didn't you let me run? Why did you call me back, why do you seem so… different, Emrys?"

Ignoring Arthur's confusion over the name, Merlin answered softly, "Because I've been looking for you Mordred, I've been looking for the son of Balinor and Anna."

The youth's head shot up, away from the Prince, to Merlin so swiftly that Merlin worried he would hurt his neck. "How do you know those names?" The boy demanded in a whisper. "How do you know the names of my parents?"

"I know those names, because I met Balinor. Three months ago, Kilgarrah, the Great Dragon," He clarified, seeing the confusion on both of his companion's faces, "Well, he attacked Camelot. Arthur and I went to Balinor to beg-"

"We didn't go to beg, we went to request!" Arthur interjected.

Merlin just looked at him for a moment before continuing his explanation. "We went to _beg_, for his help. We found him, and while the clod pole next to me slept, we spoke a bit; he ended up telling me he had a son, a son who had disappeared when he buried the boy's mother, when the boy was five years old. Well, the boy he described sounded eerily like yourself, and shared your name. It wasn't difficult to make the connection. His dying wish was that I find you. I later found out he was my father as well."

'_What really happened Emrys?'_

'_That is the story Arthur and everyone save my mother, Gaius, and Kilgarrah know. In truth, Gaius told me of my parentage before we left to search for Father; he told me I was his son. Father told me of you when I told him I was his son. He hadn't known my mother was with child when he was forced to flee Ealdor. When I heard him say your name, I had him confirm a description of you. We realized that you were my brother, the son he had lost, and when he died protecting me from one of Cenred's men, he told me how to defeat Kilgarrah, and asked that I find you.'_

"So my parent, my only remaining parent, is dead." Mordred whispered after what was, to Arthur, a rather long and somewhat awkward pause, while to Merlin and Mordred it was but a quick moment.

"Unfortunately, yes." Merlin answered. "If you wish, you can come live with me in Camelot. Morgana isn't there anymore," _'She's with her half-sister Morgause, I'll explain later.' _"But I don't believe Gaius or Gwen would rat us out, and Arthur's promised not to."

The Druid boy leveled his gaze on the Crown Prince. "Do you promise, Prince Arthur?"

Arthur swallowed, and nodded. "Yes, Mordred, I promise not to reveal who you are. I saved your life once, and would rather not see you in the flames, or on the block."

"Thank you," the boy whispered, "But what will people be told?"

"He has a point, Merlin. We've been so focused between finding him and looking for Morgana, we didn't think of how you'd explain who he is. It isn't as if you've ever mentioned a brother in the past." Arthur pointed out, now cursing that lack of foresight. He was Crown Prince, the future King, he was supposed to plan things out, damn it!

"A version of the truth I suppose, my father, whom I hadn't met till recently died, and when he did I was informed of my brother's existence, and only found him now by chance. Will that work?" He suggested, looking between Mordred and Arthur."

"I'm surprised Merlin, that's actually rather good. And there's enough truth in it that even an idiot like you can't mess it up." Arthur declared, rubbing his hands together.

Merlin merely rolled his eyes at the jab and smiled, at his brother before taking the stew off the fire and serving everyone a bit.

* * *

><p>The next morning came and the three cleared up camp, saddled there horses, and started back to Camelot, Mordred riding with Merlin.<p> 


	3. Adjusting and Wondering

Now Merlin and Arthur riding into Camelot early in the morning after a patrol or hunt really wasn't that odd, if one was to be honest. A bit odder, though not by much, is when they had an extra companion with them. Over the years they seemed to show the best (or the worst) luck in finding lost strangers or people in need while outside the city walls. So a small, rather bedraggled boy riding in with them was cause or very little gossip. For now at least.

Merlin managed to extract himself and his brother from Arthur's company soo after dismounting, citing that he wanted to ask Gaius to look the boy over -after all, Merlin may be the man's apprentice, but he was by no means a master yet himself. Arthur seemed to share some concern for Mordred, and so didn't put up too much fuss. It was on the way to Gaius' chambers that things got a tad awkward. How did you connect with a brother you never know you had until a few months ago, one whom you thought was destined to kill your best riend, and whom was standing right next to you?

Mordred apparently had no such qualms. In fact, he seemed to take the fact of their relation and accept it with no thought at all, quickly showing a rather chatty side to himself. Sort of.

_So what did happen to Lady Morgana, Merlin? Where did she go? Why did she leave? Who is Morgause? Why did she make Morgana leave?_

Merlin had to be careful no tto trip, he still wasn't used to talking with his mind to another person. Still, he had promised Mordred answers. _Morgause is her half sister, I think her father's daughter. Morgana met her about a year ago, and since then has become more and more hateful of Camelot and all who inhabit it. Mostly it was just Uther, but she's become colder to everyone. It came to a head when she became the vessel to power a spell Morgause cast on Camelot, putting everyone to sleep. She was going to kill Uther. I had to go to Kilgarrah to find out how to reverse it, and he said the only way was to kill Morgana._

_You killed Morgana? Why, how, what- _Mordred broke in, only to be cut off by his older brother.

_No, I didn't kill her! _ Merlin snapped. _I don't think I did anyways. I... poisoned her. I gave her hemlock, in her water. Morgause came in, and I bartered the knowledge of her poison for the reversal of her spell. She accepted. I still don't know if Morgana knew she was being used like that, and Morgause is probably turning her even further from Camelot and it's people._

_Is that such a bad thing? _Mordred asked. Merlin would have been furious and snapped at the youth for that statement if it weren't for the honest confusion in his voice. So he let him continue, simply raising an eyebrow. _Camelot is the source of the Great Purge, it's where Uther rules from and rules so unjustly. Why would any magic user WANT to be on Camelot's side, when to do so means death and hatred no matter where you turn? To be revealed in Camelot is a death sentence, to be found helping through magic by an enemy of Camelot is seen as betrayal! What good is there in supporting and defending Uther's kingdom? I don't understand Em- Merlin._

Merlin sighed, stopping the two of them in one of the castle's many little-used corridors, and rubbed a hand over his face. _Mordred... it isn't quite that simple. Not really. I cannot speak for others, and their reasons if they have them, but I can give you mine. I support not what Camelot is, but what it is destined to grow to be. What it will become under Arthur's reign. A just, united land, where magic is free. However, it can't come to pass when all Arthur knows of magic is that those that use it seek his father's throne, to kill his loved ones. He will be a better king, he just needs to ne shown that his father's views are not absolutely true._

_Why does so much ride on him Merlin? Why would another king not be better? Why not a sorceror? Why not you? The prophecies speak of your power-_

_They speak of my power as a protector and adviser of the Once and Future King, Mordred,. And that king is Arthur. That is what makes him so important. I do not expect you to share my views. I do not expect you to act as I do. I do not expect you to defend Camelot. What I do wish of you however is to not go against her either. Camelot is my home, and thus it is now yours. Uther may be unjust and a tyrant, but he is still king, until such a time as he passes on. I don't believe it is long in coming. With all his enemies, even I cannot protect him, as I have done for Arthur's sake. Can you try to understand? I defend Camelot for the future, for Albion._

_I don't think I do, Emr- Merlin. But I am trying to. Can you accept that?_

_Yes Mordred, I can, now let's get to Gaius' chambers before some maid decides that somethings amiss with the two of us standing here, staring, and not saying a word._

The young teen laughed a bit at that, and then followed his brother. He still had his doubts, as he knew Merlin also did, but he figured they would work themselves out. And Emry-_MERLIN _right. Arthur would be a better king. That he accepted Mordred's presence and saved his life was proof of that.

Life settled quickly, and the tweaked truth of Merlin and Mordred's relation was soon accepted. Gaius managed to find a spare cot somewhere in the castle to put in Merlin's room, which he now shared with Mordred, and things went more or less smoothly. Morgana still hadn't been found, Mordred still preferred silence and speaking with his mind, and Uther was still paranoid about magic, but that was their normal. Merlin and Mordred found that the two of them actually were quite alike and could supplement one another's knowledge. Merlin had book learning and an instinctive grasp of magic and it's workings, and Mordred had the oral traditions of the druids that he grew up memorizing.

Mordred actually took on a fair few of Merlin's duties as Gaius' apprentice primarily in the delivering of potions and remedies and the nursing of patients. Cleaning the leech tank and going out to find herbs was still left to Merlin however.

Mordred actually fit qute well in Camelot. The nobles thought him properly subservient and quiet, the maids thought him darling, why, the cook even liked him, and often went after Merlin declaring, "I may not be able to get you to eat enough for your health, but you best make sure that little brother of yours eats well enough!" Merlin actually shuddered to think of what she'd do if he didn't. The cook was scarier than Uther at times!

Gwen seemed most suspicious of Mordred, oddly enough. She was never mean or hurtful to him, or even realyl cold, but it was still there, she didn't seem to fully trust or like him. He hadn't quite managed to charm her like so many others. Merlin actually found himself asking her about it one day while running an errand for Arthur as she went about her day. Her reply was most odd.

"I don't know what it is about him. He;s a sweet boy, and I know I really would love him, but..."

"But what Gwen? Is there something wrong?"

Gwen sighed, shifting the basket of laundry on her hip. "Merlin, I know he is your brother, but I cannot help remembering, thinking... thinking that Morgana first started changing, growing cold and I think she was even scared of something by the end of it all, when she met him."

"What do you mean?" Merlin thought he understood, but wanted to make sure. Gwen did tend to babble and stumble with words when upset or nervous.

"I just mean that after Morgana met Mordred, when you brought him to her so long ago, she changed. It was slow and gradual, but by the time Morgause kidnapped her she had grown angrier, more judgmental and at times even fearful, and I can't help but to think that he may have had something to do with it. You may not like it, but that's what I think."

Merlin could only stare after her, speechless. Could Gwen be right? Could Kilgarrah? Was he a fool to try and save his brother and also save his best friend? Was there any hope at all? Merlin could just stand there, wondering if the two most important people in his life -his brothers, one by blood, one by bond- were truly doomed to die at one another's hand. Could he fight fate, and win?


End file.
